Hoenn Chronicles: Legendary Evolution
by Kgamer77
Summary: The adventure from the original continues, but this time you follow the group as they unravel mega evolution.
1. Prologue

Hoenn Chronicles: Legendary Evolution

Prologue

 _Kevin's P.O.V_

"It's already twelve o'clock." I sighed. Without any of my Pokémon I have to avoid battling. My mega evolution research is going well. I was able to repurpose that tracker I found back at the museum to detect energy from mega stones.

"Sorry." A man said as he ran into me.

"No harm no foul." I replied. "I'm Kevin. What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Aqua. Would you like to battle?" He replied.

"Sorry, I don't have Pokémon." I laughed slowly.

"I'll travel with you until you get some then." Aqua stated.

"Okay. I guess you want to complete your Pokédex?" I shrugged.

"Why not?" He replied. "Let's go." He started walking.

Aqua is one interesting fellow. He wears a blue cloak and has only one Pokémon. The weirdest detail is that he has a model of the Pokédex that is currently in development in Kalos.

"Where are you heading?" Aqua asked.

"Mt. Pyre." I replied.

"Yet you lack Pokémon, and that spot is meant for training." He had a curious stare.

"I'm studying primal energy and its relation to mega evolution." I replied.

"I could help." Aqua pulled out one of the unnamed stones. "I have a Keystone."

"Those stones are currently unnamed." I reminded. He began to show signs of panic.

"It doesn't sound right without a name. Heh heh…" He replied awkwardly.

"Well, we must pick up our pace if we are to reach the destination in a timely manner." I said.

"Yes, yes, good!" He sweatdropped.

I pointed the tracker at him. The energy signature indicated that he held three Keystones. Why he held three I don't know.

 **A/N The mystery unfolds, yet it becomes even more shrouded. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **"That's where he went. Now I can catch up with him." Matthew said.**

 **These conversations aren't canon to the story, so you still don't know.**

 **"Fuck!" He yelled.**


	2. Inching Forward

Chapter 2

Inching Forward

 _Azrael's P.O.V._

We were about two hours from Mauville City when Mika pulled me aside. I was going to spend this break talking anyway, and I knew this was probably important. Leaf tried to follow at first, but when I pointed back at Soul she understood that she was needed.

"I have good news." She informed.

I replied, "You stopped referring to yourself in the third person."

Mika became defensive, "Mika never did that."

"What did you call me over for?" I asked attempting to get back on track.

"Rina is back in Hoenn to join us!" She exclaimed. "Also, she found someone at Mt. Pyre." She added before thrusting her phone into my hand.

I looked at the screen; my eyes were greeted with a picture. A white Vulpix...weird. I shifted my focus to the person who was holding the strange Vulpix. Of course, it was Kevin.

Normally I'd be mad at him for doing something stupid which I was. After gathering my thoughts I understood his actions. In traditional Hoenn legends, there is a connection to the red and blue orbs causing primal evolution which is possibly related to mega evolution. Kevin told me about this a while back, and I'm guessing he wouldn't remember why he was interested in the first place. The guy is smart for sure, and I know he has a good memory although he can let some memories slip away. I would think that someone would remember meeting the professor of another region, but this is Kevin who loses track of the important things some if not all the time. That super genius sure is a super dumbass.

 _Leaf's P.O.V._

Soul has been acting a little odd since Kevin left, so I need to talk about it. Help a girl out you know.

"What's been bothering you, Soul?" I asked.

She turned and looked me in the eye. "I can assure you that I am fine." She answered.

"I can assure you that I am fine." I scoffed. "If you miss your trainer then just tell me." I recommend.

"I don't miss him because he is coming back." Soul said showing signs of annoyance.

Sometimes you have to feed the fire until it rages, but playing with fire can get you burned. "Maybe he won't come back." I saw Soul shift uncomfortably. "Kevin might never see you again, or never want to see you." I replied.

Soul jumped on me which knocked me to the floor. "Take it back!" She demanded.

"You do miss him." I stated victoriously.

She stepped off me and asked, "So why does it matter to you?"

I answered in a soothing tone, "You don't have a bad trainer. I've known that trainer of yours since the kid was in elementary. Azy has told me almost everything about his strange friends, and I know a lot from just being around them." Soul started looking more interested. "Azrael is like a jack of all trades with some anger issues. Matthew is just dangerous. Kevin can take care of others and not himself."

"Pretty much." Soul agreed.

I asked, "Come to think of it, how did you become Kevin's Pokémon?"

She reminisced, "I chose to make my first friend, and he was kind and caring. He even sang me a lullaby to lull me to sleep."

"For me, I just kinda bonded with Azy as the nights went by." I took my turn to reminisce.

"Where does the nickname Azy even come from? Did you just make it up or something?" She inquired.

I looked back on the funny memory and explained it.

 _Leaf's flashback._

 _"So what brings you here, Kevin?" Azrael asked._

 _Kevin responded in an upbeat tone, "I don't know. Maybe talk or do something."_

 _Azrael nodded, "Sure, why not."_

 _Kevin began the conversation, "How has is been with that Pokémon of yours Azreee~ahh...*crash* Ow, that hurt."_

 _Azrael laughed as he looked down at Kevin. "It's Azrael not Azreah." He chuckled._

 _Kevin got to his feet and said, "If I can't even get four letters into your name, I might as well just call you Azy or something. That way I won't bite my tongue when I fall." Kevin started laughing as well._

 _Later that night.._

 _"Goodnight Leaf." Azrael said drowsily._

 _"Same to you, Azy." I smiled evilly._

 _He sighed, "Come on, I don't need you making a joke into a flirty pet name."_

 _End of flashback._

"Make sure to ask Kevin about it next time I see him." Soul planned aloud.

I made a suggestion, "Try asking him about _that one_ new years." She nodded.

Azrael and Mika came back to group, and my man of interest approached us.

"Hey Leaf and you too, Soul." Azy greeted.

I flirted, "Hey Azy. You ready for our personal time?" I winked adding in a slight nudge.

He retorted, "Only in those dreams you call your favorites, you pervert." He let out a small sigh of disappointment. He continued, "Anyways, Soul, I found that trainer of yours. He is apparently in Lilycove City."

I whispered to Azy, "Express please." I motioned towards Soul.

With that short exchange of words over, we all headed to Lavaridge Town.

I was walking with Asahi when I asked, "What's going to happen with those feelings of yours?"

She replied, "I'll find the dog of my dreams someday. I leave Kevin to the others that want him."

I relied in shock, "Why and who?!"

She answered calmly and confidently, "I have a feeling that a cute guy is ahead, and I think Soul is set on our trainer more so than I." She asked back, "How is it going with your dream partner?"

"We are a cold fire." I answered as I let my head fall.

Soul walked up next to me. "I know something that can inch the progress forward even the slightest bit." She said.

"I'll try it." I replied desperately.

Soul explained, "You melt their heart and convince their mind with _the eyes._ " She gave us the cutest look ever, and I mean like in the history of Arceus herself.

 _Later that evening._ "Thanks, Azrael." Kevin replied through the microphone on his side. He held the luxury ball up to the camera.

Azy said, "Soul did miss you, bro."

Kevin bid farewell, "See ya, and good luck with that troublemaker partner of yours."

"Same goes for that white Vulpix of yours. Bye." Azrael replied as he hung up the video phone in the Lavaridge Pokémon Center.

Azy got up. "You going to lay down?" I asked.

He nodded, "Mhmm."

I followed him to the room. I begged, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

He sat on his bed and replied, "No."

I put my new tactic to use and gave him _the eyes._

"Okay, I will reward you for your efforts." He congratulated. With that, Azy picked me up and put me on his lap.

Thanks Soul, I owe you one.


	3. The Place Where Souls Roam

Chapter 1

The Place Where Souls Roam

 _Kevin's P.O.V._

My first step toward a better world led me to the top of Mt. Pyre. Aqua, a stranger I met, escorted me to the summit and gave me some pokéballs to catch my first Pokémon. I wandered around looking for the monument that housed the blue, jade, and red orbs. Before I knew it I was swallowed by the approaching fog.

I hoped the caretakers of the mountain would let me seek refuge in their home.

 _Sarina's P.O.V._

A few months after I moved to the Sinnoh region with my family, I heard my friends back in Hoenn were planning to go on an adventure. I was able to convince my parents to let me come back and join them, so I decided to explore a little bit on my own. I was drawn in by this breathtaking landmark that I never got the chance to see. Before I knew it, I had reached the top of the mountain. It got late without me realizing it and this eerie fog came out of nowhere, but a nice old woman who was one of the caretakers brought me to her house.

Now I'm sitting in here waiting out the afternoon and nighttime hours. I was told by Mika that everyone except for Kevin was heading towards Lavaridge Town. She also told me that the boy in question disappeared without a trace, or any of his gear for that matter. I was brought back to my senses when I heard a knock on the front door.

"Ah, you must be the trainer wandering about here with no Pokémon. Please come in. You can keep our other guest company if you would." The old lady said.

The boy was was wearing a blue jacket with a hood that partially covered his eyes when worn. He placed his hat on the table before removing his hood. I put my head down trying to remember where I was in thought. I could see that the boy from his legs down was frozen in place.

He whispered, "Rina? Is that you?"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped as I looked the stranger in the eyes.

"It really is you!" He said with excitement.

I replied, "Kevin, I'm going to slap you if you call me Rina again."

He put his hands out between us. "Preferably not." He said frantically.

"Come on, I was just kidding. No need to get scared." I laughed.

I saw a light flash from Kevin's jacket pocket. He pulled out the concealed object revealing his Pokédex. "I'll be back in a little bit." He got up and left the house. I followed him of course.

Kevin walked down to the path leading to the peak. He walked along that path a short while before stopping at the sound of a Pokémon's cry. He made a sharp turn and went down small slope. Of course I had to trip now, but I was stopped and assisted in regaining my balance.

"Be careful. I don't think we want those guys up ahead hearing us." Kevin whispered.

"Wait, you knew I was behind you?" I shook my head. "Nevermind. What are those people doing?" I asked.

"It seems to be a smuggler selling to a client. I think it's a Vulpix." He replied. "But it looks to have white fur." He added.

I focused on the conversation in the distance. It didn't sound like the Vulpix was the subject.

One man said, "That suspicious stone will allow you to use that new evolution."

The second man turned to the source of light, an Ampharos. "You hear that. I just have to figure this stone out and we're set." His Ampharos nodded. "Your other merchandise was pretty faulty though. That special ice Vulpix was too weak." He said.

I shuffled my feet and accidentally hit a small rock. The two men turned towards us.

"We have some company." The first man stated.

In mere seconds the area around us was illuminated.

"I'll take care of these kids. It's the perfect time to test the stone." He replied.

The suspicious stone in his hand started giving off bright red light. I closed my eyes in fear which was the best thing to do. When I opened them I was met by _it._ The Ampharos had ragged long hair on its head and tail. Several of its light orbs were cracked, shattered with the pieces littering it's fur, or missing large portions. Lastly, the eyes of the creature glowed.

"Kevin, what is that!?" I asked still creeped out. "It isn't right!"

He replied slowly, "Mega Ampharos, but its evolution failed. It could've been worse, but this is already horrible." He pulled me back. "I don't think we have a chance in a fight."

I don't know what is going on, and the one who does says we have no chance. I know he doesn't want to leave it like this. "BAKA! Think about this! THINK!" I tried to convince him.

The Ampharos started rampaging. Electricity was flying in every direction. First, the crazed Pokémon turned towards its owner taking him down in a single shock. It turned towards us and charged forward. I didn't need to be hit by its electricity to be paralyzed. I couldn't even think of moving. I felt my body jerk and I saw the Pokémon pass right by.

"Thanks for snapping me out of it. I owe you one." Kevin said. "But first I make this rampaging monster stop. No matter what, I'll find a way to stop it!" He said vigorously. The stone on his necklace began to glow.

"Kevin, maybe you can use the stone you have." I suggested. We both dodged some lightning bolts.

Kevin nodded. "I'll try." He answered. He grabbed the stone and whispered, "Please stop. You don't need to fight us. We are here to help." Energy started flowing into the stone for a brief second. He added, "My thoughts are clouded. I don't think I can do it."

"Clear you mind then. If you can't do something fast we'll be toast." He nodded. "Now give it another try." I said. I was hoping this would work.

Kevin yelled, "Please stop causing this terror. Ampharos, listen to me!"

The energy flowing into the stone intensified. The Ampharos finally returned to normal and collapsed. The man who tried pulling this stunt ran over to his motionless partner. "I'm sorry Ampharos. I hurt you. I'll try to get you to the Pokémon Center as fast as I can. Please don't die on me." He cried. "I could never find another partner like you." He called back his Pokémon before walking up to us. "This is better off in capable hands." He dropped the stone in my hand. He then took off down the mountain.

 _Kevin's P.O.V._

I heard a man yell towards us, "Stay away from that rabid Vulpix. If it sees you it will attack."

Rina had started heading back up the slope, but I stood and watched the small figure of a Pokémon as it came towards me. It was the Vulpix. Once it realized I was human it stared at me and changed to a position it thought was intimidating.

I whispered, "There is no need to attack. I was just about to leave, and you have no reason to waste anymore energy. You are free, so you can rest without worry to recover from your fatigue."

"Like I'd ever listen to a human. All you weaklings just hide behind your Pokémon." It replied defiantly.

"I am wandering around on a dangerous mountain with no Pokémon, and it doesn't even make me think of fear." I stated.

"Then I'll make you scared." They said angrily.

It tried attacking me, but it failed. Again it tried, I felt a rush of cold hit my chest. Then it used Powdered Snow leaving me hypothermic, but still okay.

"I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice you persistent human." It said. It sent a constant rush of freezing, dry air. I could feel the ice type power, and it burned. "I am strong, so why aren't you going down Arceus damn you!" It screamed.

"Well, I'm not weak. I can take a beating, and I won't run away from pain. You keep trying to take me down, but I won't let you. I will continue to take your attacks until you walk away." I replied calmly.

It retorted, "Then you'll have to catch me. You have a heart that doesn't want to catch a Pokémon that isn't your friend, so we're back where we started."

I pulled out a pokéball and said, "Then I'll show you how wrong you are. I may have a big heart, but that heart is brave. I take risks when necessary." I threw the pokéball and the Vulpix was caught. "My heart couldn't let you suffer either, but that was obvious."

I hope this Vulpix can have a warm heart.

 **A/N The next exciting part of the adventure begins! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Take care.**


	4. No Heroes Here

Chapter 3

No Heroes Here

 _Kevin's P.O.V._

We arrived back at the house of the mountain caretakers. The old lady led me to a guest room which had multiple beds, but she had situated Sarina in a different guest room because we were the only ones who came tonight. I spent some time researching before dinner, and I discovered that the Vulpix I caught was a regional varient that was far from home.

"Come on out, Alolan Vulpix." I called out my new partner.

She frowned at me. "Calling me out so I could play? Well, I don't want to." She gave me attitude.

I sighed. She's definitely a cold one. I asked, "Do I really seem like someone who would break the law?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at me quizzically.

I recited, "No human may have or show signs of having any sort of relationship with a Pokémon besides one of two partners who fight side-by-side."

"That's just down right stupid." She stated.

"It was the only law that managed to get passed without going through the champions." I informed.

She looked me in the eye with a wicked grin. "Yes you do seem like someone who would break the law. Well, that one at least."

I caught the Alolan Vulpix in a surprise hug. "One of which all trainers are guilty of breaking." I felt the Vulpix relax in my arms. I said, "I thought you didn't want to even play along."

She let out a sigh of defeat. "Whatever. Everyone appreciates a hug from time to time. You happen to give good hugs." She replied.

"I appreciate your shameless compliment. You aren't the worst wild Pokémon I've encountered in my life." I stated.

She huffed, "That's no way to talk to a lady."

I chuckled. "Unless they are stubborn," I retorted.

She mumbled, "I guess I deserved that."

"Hey, I wasn't being serious. You are a good Pokémon. You're just unsure about us humans." I said with a comforting tone. I continued with a smile, "What do you want to call yourself?"

"Well, I'm proud of my fur." She said.

"How about Shiro? It describes your fur." I suggested.

"It has a nice ring to it. That's that. My name is Shiro."She stated happily.

I grabbed the small backpack that "Aqua" gave me and checked it for the item he gave me.

"Whatcha plotting there?" Shiro asked.

"A late night stroll. You are welcome to come if you want." I replied.

She looked over me thoroughly and commented, "Seems like your planning for something much greater than that."

I took a bowl of Pokémon food I prepared earlier off the small nightstand. Shiro accepted it and awkwardly waited until I left for dinner. She was up to something, but I couldn't tell for certain.

 _Later that night..._

Once I felt the house was in the silence of the night I signaled to Shiro and left closing the front door quietly. I took a path that led deep into the cemetery part of the mountain searching for a place of the old legends. After a little while Shiro broke the silence.

She asked, "Do you have any other friends besides that human girl that from earlier?"

I simply said, "Yes. I have a lot of good friends that I left temporarily to do some research for a professor."

"You should tell me about them so I'm not surprised when I meet them later. I am also kinda curious." She suggested.

I began,"Well, okay you've got a good point there. I'll start with Matthew, he is one of my best friends, and I've known him for practically my entire life. He is like one hell of a brother to me. Matt is also absurdly strong. Next up is Azrael. He is the peacekeeper of sorts. He has a quite the amount of street smarts, and is also like a brother to me. There is Micaylah who is like the childish leader. She..."

"Do you like her?" Shiro interrupted.

"No. Just no."

"Continue on."

I went back to what I was saying, "She is the combat of Matthew. Those two are undoubtedly going to take a while to get used to each other."

"I think they could make a good couple." Shiro added.

"Plausible, but no guarantees. Moving on, there is Sam who is the funniest, memiest person in the group who is a bit absurd most of the time." I paused waiting for a similar reaction to last time. "No comments?"

Shiro looked at me, "Nah. I just don't see it."

"Good," I sighed.

"Go on now. There is at least one person left I can tell." She said.

"Yup. Lastly there is Madalyn. She is one of Mika's best friends and I don't know too much about her." I finished.

Shiro smiled sheepishly. "Or you just don't wanna go into to detail about her because you know too much." She finished with a little wink. "I don't care if you don't like her. I will pair you together anyway because I'm out of choices."

"That's more valid than Mika's reason which is just because she wants too."

After a few seconds of silence we came upon our destination. We were long off the beaten path in a chain of corridors long forgotten that were under mount Pyre.

"Do you feel that energy?" Shiro asked.

"Yes, I do. That energy is why I'm here of all places." I confirmed.

Shiro looked down both paths we had now come across. "I'm gonna guess that we head both ways and collect data for that research of yours." She assumed with confidence.

"I have a bigger plan Shiro. This is part of it. I always think far ahead of where I am just to make sure that things don't go totally wrong. I am not, in any ways, a hero, but I do things that others would consider heroic. This is what my friend Azrael would call helpful, dumb shit." I explained.

"I don't get it. What action are you doing?" Shiro questioned.

I smiled as I looked the little Vulpix in the eyes. "I'm going to mess with legends."

"I knew you'd do interesting things. Count me in!" She exclaimed.

Everything is now set in motion. Both Team Aqua and Team Magma have been thwarted temporarily. I took on this research as an opportunity to do what I have just done. I am not a hero or a legend. My friends and myself are all stronger than legends and heroes because we are who we are. Now we can get this adventure back on track.


	5. Lucky Clover

Chapter 4

Lucky Clover

Kevin's P.O.V

I stood with Rina at the entrance of Mt. Pyre. She was a bit cranky at me because I got her up so we could hit the road at around 5 A.M. I explained to her that we could get to Lilycove city before noon if we took the land bridge at low tide. After the 4 hour trudge to Lilycove was over, Rina and I had breakfast in the pokemon center. She decided to go take a nap and rightfully so. I, on the other hand, went to the outskirts of town where the route we took to the city ended. I had a feeling that when I would get back, Rina would be done sleeping off the jetlag.

I walked along a weathered cobblestone path and found a large clearing in the trees where I witnessed what seemed to be a battle between two wild Zigzagoon. Other pokemon were watching and I seemed to go unnoticed. I deduced this place was a natural battlefield where the local pokemon came to sharpen their skills or watch training in progress. I arrived at the end of the the battle though and saw one of the Zigzagoon get beat pretty badly. The winner seemed to gain enough experience from the battle to evolve into a Linoone. Some of the pokemon in the small crowd dragged the loser off the field. Upon noticing me on their return to the sidelines I was thoroughly examined by several pairs of eyes.

"Another trainer has wandered here again." Another Zigzagoon said to a Tailow.

"He probably just got caught up in watching that girl's 5th defeat in the past couple days." The Tailow responded.

I became curious after hearing that little detail. I decided to drop my facade and speak up, "Why does she lose so often?"

The crowd of pokemon all stared at me all wide-eyed.

"Did that guy just respond?" The Zigzagoon asked.

"Impossible." A Vulpix whispered.

I once again chimed in, "Yes, I understand all of you. Rethink the impossible."

The Linoone walked in from the battlefield. "What's going on?"

"This trainer guy can understand us pokemon."

"So what?" The Linoone replied. He turned towards me. "This is just a place where we battle our other wild friends. Nothing to see." He paused for a minute or two. "If you ain't set on leaving you will have to join us wild ones, but you humans aren't like that."

I threw off my jacket and scored Shiro's pokeball right on top. "Well then, it's time I got real if you wanna battle." I walked off to the clearing and the Linoone ran to the other side.

Kevin and Linoone agree to a battle.

"I'll take that as a let's begin!" Linoone cheered. Linoone used Quick Attack.

I dodged to the side and grabbed my foe throwing then at the other side of the battlefield.

The Linoone stood back up. Linoone used Slash. "It's time I showed you why we are different."

I swiped and grabbed his arm and dropped him. I slid my foot carrying the Linoone a few feet before sending him straight into a tree trunk on his side of the field leaving him unable to battle.

Kevin wins.

I walked over to the sidelines with a lot of pokemon watching me. "That was fun." I said giving them a smile. Before I knew it, everything was back to normal and they just treated me like one of their own. A human being a wild pokemon wasn't something that you would expect to happen every day.

I guess I could blame my sudden ability to understand pokemon for all the weird situations I've been getting into. At the least, I have begin to adapt to this, yet I still have no clue as to why it happened. For all I know, this could have been something done by Arceus herself. My attention was brought back by Shiro.

"So how's it going Kevin?" She asked.

"I think I leveled up back there!" I said jokingly. This led us both into laughter.

"Hey, it looks like you have a fan…" Shiro drew attention to the pokemon behind me.

In an awkward silence that formed, the guest broke the silence they caused. "How did you beat him?" They asked.

"I just did." I added, "Who are you?"

"I'm the girl with a reputation for losing to that guy. I don't understand how a flimsy looking guy like you could stand up to a pokemon and win."

"Sometimes life isn't about understanding everything around you, and it's more about understanding yourself above all."

She grumbled. "I know myself plenty."

"Then you know you won't ever win." I said to her void of all tone.

"I know I can win…"

I knew what was coming. "But?"

"I just can't." She pouted.

I bent over and patted her on the head. "It sounds like you need to try harder and believe in your strengths. Follow me." I got back up and beckoned the Zigzagoon.

We walked into the forest of trees and I climbed right up into the branches. She followed with haste. I leaped from branch to branch quickly with my peer falling fast behind. I stopped and let her catch up while catching my breath. Wild Pokémon tend to grow differently than Pokémon of trainers because in the wild, power grows with survival and natural use of abilities relating to surviving. Honing natural abilities helps them grow. I continued to jump along. I eventually shook higher branches letting fruit fall and the wild follower cut it like food. The training was going well. For reasons that I knew well, I began to grow tired and gain a burn from gulping air, yet I continued.

Shiro could be seen from the corner of my eye at all times with a smile on her face. Helping can hurt, but if it is for good it will supply a pain called accomplishment. We soon stopped in our tracks and the trainee was ready. Seeing one's strengths requires no voice, but a challenge that lay far behind speaks many words of newfound strengths with no voice to give it sound.

Back at the battlefield among the clearing, an opponent wages a battle on a long time foe. My eyes light up as I see the final blow. I knew I had seized the day when the one I met won.

"It's been a while. Let's head back." I said.

Shiro and I began our short walk back into town with the sun as high as our heads. I saw a clover patch on the way back, and I saw what looked like four leaves on one, but it was just a glance and yet I felt like a strike of odd luck was coming.

"I'm feeling hungry." Shiro blurted. "Can we have lunch when we get back?"

"Sure." I replied. A long day lie ahead.


	6. Nightmares and Reality

Chapter 5

Nightmares and Reality

When I returned to the Pokémon Center, I came in on a happy scene. I chose to stay and watch.

"Nurse Joy, thank you for helping my beloved little pokémon. He's all better!" She held her pokémon tight in her arms.

A suspicious man approached from the opposite side of the room and oddly enough I saw him ready handcuffs. I began walking forward purposely colliding with him.

"Watch where you're going kid!" The man yelled as he stumbled back.

"I could say the same to you." I replied. All I could do was stall him. I gathered as much that he was some sort of undercover cop hence handcuffs. The regulation of pokémon has gotten a lot worse. Operation in a pokemon center is illegal, but I see that isn't stopping them.

He shoved past me and went straight for his victim. Other trainers were now viewing this situation as it unfolded. I had one stroke of inspiration on what to do. Pull a Matthew. I put the guy in a headlock and pushed him back towards the entrance.

"Weakling." He attempted to provoke me further. He grabbed a pokéball from the back of his belt. "I'll show you how the law deals with rebels." He called out a Gardevoir.

I simply stood my ground at felt the psychic powers enter my mind. I let my mind become an open door and soon my mind was free again. The Gardevoir broke into tears and I walked past. The cop stood in awe. Every uninvolved person scurried out and the tension in the room rose.

I let my eyes and mind wander. I fixated my sights on the pokéball on his belt and I felt unexplainable force pushing on my hand. I opened my eyes looking down and saw the object of interest right there as if handed over unwillingly. I was simply baffled. I called his Pokémon back and threw the deactivated pokéball towards the front desk.

In an act of furious anger, the man grabbed me by the neck. I saw Shiro ready an attack, but he did too. He dashed away from me and grabbed my partner. I tried to leap at him, I froze when his hands threatened to strangle Shiro. I saw a figure behind him, nurse Joy, and her foot made an impact right where the light doesn't shine. With a groan of pain, the man dropped Shiro and fell to his knees.

Shiro ran to my side. "Serves him right." She muttered.

"Don't ever come back you fool! This is a place where your law is void." Nurse Joy yelled as the man ran out of the Pokémon Center. She then walked to her desk and waved to me. "Thanks for your help. It is always nice meeting another fighter."

"It wasn't a problem." I replied. "Why are they getting so bold?"

"There is a bounty on any and every trainer. They have gotten greedier." Joy answered. "I'll take care of everything, so you don't have to worry." She assured.

I nodded and left with my partner in my arms. The way to the doors alone was slow and long. Once we were a distance away the mood lightened.

"Wow, life sucks nowadays." Shiro stated.

I agreed. "Sure does."

We walked on the roads for a while taking no specific directions. A familiar voice pierced my ears.

"I've been looking all over for you."

It was Rina. "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

She explained in excitement. "I found the perfect place to have lunch. You are put against trainers while you wait for the food. It looks really fun!"

Before I could say a word I was chasing her into the front door. "Sheesh. There's no need to rush." I panted.

We ended up sharing a table surrounded by a lot of people. The place was totally packed. Within thirty seconds of placing our orders, I was asked for battle after battle. This made the events earlier fade from my mind completely. Becoming familiar with Shiro's moveset was simple. And in the spirit of dining, we chewed through the competition.

I could tell that the wait for our food was almost over, yet it was like time didn't pass at all. One group of two trainers approached us.

"Up for a double battle?" One asked.

Rina and I glanced at each other in confusion. "This will be interesting." I said.

She confidently replied. "Let's do this!"

Versus ace trainer Carl and ace trainer Britney.

Carl sends out Buizel. Britney sends out Wooper.

Sarina sends out Pecan. Kevin sends out Shiro.

Buizel used Aquajet.

Pecan used Thunderbolt. Foe's Buizel fainted.

Shiro used Freezedry. Foe's Wooper fainted.

Pokemon trainers Sarina and Kevin won.

We sat back down at our table and began casual conversation while we waited the last few minutes for our food.

"How was it going in Sinnoh?" I asked.

"Pretty normal. It's just a lot colder than it is here." She looked at her Pikachu. "Different pokémon too."

"You still have pokémon like Roselia and Beautifly."

"You've been vacationing there?"

"Naw. I've uhh... read some books."

A waiter served food to us and our pokémon. It was great! After that experience with happy trainers and pokémon, all of the events earlier were washed away completely.

We arrived back at the pokémon center and got ourselves situated.

I was in the lobby when nurse Joy approached me. "Hello young fighter."

"Hello. I must've forgotten to introduce myself. I'm Kevin" I greeted.

She gave a smile, "Nice to meet you in better circumstances. I spoke of things with an associate of mine and he wants to see you."She turned around beckoning me, "However I didn't speak of those fine psychic abilities you have. I figured it was best kept as your secret."

I was now walking alongside Joy through the hall of the trainer rooms. "I guess even the smallest things can bring out the best in people. Although, I have never felt like I have reached my best as of yet."

"That's what I was expecting. A trainer like you said the same thing a few days ago. He had a Hoenn League Seal, an unexpected feat. He could teach you a few things if you meet him. Many true stories almost unreal. But, this is your stop." She opened the door and closed it behind me.

I was greeted by a familiar face. "Why, we have met at Dewford! Kevin was it?"

"Yup." He thrust a pin toward me and placed it in my hand.

"This will let people know you are a part of my group of allies. No bothersome enforcement again." He smiled, "Now normal conversation can ensue."

A question popped into my head out of nowhere making that horrible transition overshadowed. "Have you heard of Primal Evolution and primal energies?"

"Yes. Both Groudon and Kyogre are known to harness such energies. Like Mega Evolution."

"It is Mega Evolution. I examined the energy patterns and they are the same." The dangling Keystone on my neck caught his attention.

"That is interesting. I'd expect someone helping the professor to get research done. By the way, in case anything happens to that chain, have this." He handed me a wrist band with a slot for a Keystone. "I call it a Mega Bracelet. Use that Keystone of yours in it for extra personal style. Oh, and before I leave you on your own, have another for a friend. I have a good feeling about you. See you soon."

With that, he left abruptly. This day is unusual enough already. Why not add a little more spice? I gripped my Keystone knowing it had been what drove him off. I closed my eyes and sighed to blow off my curiosities, but once I did, a familiar voice echoed softly for just a brief moment. Then, it was gone. It was time to continue with my normally scheduled program.

I went to the typical four bed pokemon center bedroom that I would be sharing with Rina. She put down her cell phone just as I entered.

"Hey, we're staying for a couple nights or however long it takes for them to get here." Rina said.

"Who exactly?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Mika only said them."

"Oh."

"Kevin, what are those?" She asked. Pointing at the mega bracelets that I was holding."

"These things here?" I placed them on the small table. "Some guy gave them to me when he saw my keystone." I tapped the pulsating crystal in the smallholder on my neck.

"So that's what that stone was."

A knock vibrated the air and the door opened. "Young man, you seem quite busy today." Nurse Joy remarked from the doorway. "A man named Azrael called this center and wants to talk to you."

I excused myself from the room. I sat down at one of the video phones and the one and only man of the hour was staring back at me. "Hey Kevin, what's up?"

"You know, getting into all sorts of weird situations. The usual. How about you?"

"Living the past few days like an average protagonist. Plotting to take out those wackjobs. I enjoyed your note when you left."

"What are you talking about? I never left a note, I only left my stuff because I felt you might need the supplies."

"Interesting… who would try to cover it up?"

"I met a suspicious fellow that fits the bill. On another hand, we will be joining you guys again soon."

"Gotcha. Speaking of which I'm sending a pokéball now. Matthew is coming up with a plan for mass destruction, so I have to go douse his fiery personality with cold water see ya."

"Talk to you again later Az."

In flashy technological glory, a luxury ball materialized. Soul must have arranged something. I grabbed her pokéball and walked outside to the battlefield.

"Come on out." I brought out both of my Pokémon. Soul looked about in confusion and finally turned in my direction.

"Kevin!" She exclaimed as she leaped at me.

"Calm down. I'm surprised you got sent my way."

"I didn't expect to. Leaf must've planned this up and fed it all to Azrael."

"You must have wanted it if you accept it so well." I received a happy nod.

"What a wonderful reunion! Oh, it just reignites the flames of my ancestry. Too bad I'm warm enough as is." Shiro remarked in an insulting manner.

"What do you have against reuniting with those you are close to, you hot headed Vulpix?" Soul snapped.

"I'm an ice type. You couldn't even gather that." Shiro said all matter of fact like.

"Maybe this climate has turned your meager brain to slush." Soul huffed.

"Enough!" They both looked at me. "Both of you could have just gone with a simple greeting. Stop making foes over friends." Both accepted defeat. Just then, a loud shuffle came from the bushes, but following the sound was a poorly disguised tail of which the details couldn't be made out in the darkness. I dismissed the wild Pokémon. "We're going on a stroll. Follow me."

We walked in silence on the beach until we settled down and sat in the sand. I was annoyed with both Shiro and Soul, but lightened up when they came to a mutual agreement to give each other another chance. My hands were now full of feisty foxes. What a nightmare others can be without knowing it. They talked of duking it out to pass time, but that was not the point nor meaning of stroll.

"What marvelous looking Pokémon! The beauty of a coat like a fresh layer of snow and an elegant figure worthy of the sun's praise."

I looked to see a rather fancy looking fellow facing us. "Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked.

"Oh fellow trainer, they call me Juan. Sorry to disturb your connection with the waves. What might your name be?"

"I'm Kevin. Nice to meet you." I couldn't put my finger on it, but this guy seemed familiar.

"Your Pokémon seem quite restless, so why not battle to calm them down."

"Sure, why not. Their restlessness was getting to me."

"How about both of them versus my Kingdra? It's the only one I have on me."

"That wouldn't be fair. I wouldn't want you to put yourself at a disadvantage."

"No worries, this is merely like a workout to tire us all. Just like the waves, you must let your appropriate form be lost sometimes when you crash upon the shores of opportunity."

"Okay, I guess I can't refuse when you put it like that."

Challenged by Pokémon trainer Juan.

"Come on out my beauty." Juan sends out Kingdra.

"Let's go you two!" Kevin sends out Shiro and Soul.

Soul uses Psybeam.

Kingdra uses Water Pulse on Soul.

Shiro uses Aurora Beam.

Kingdra uses Water Pulse on Shiro.

"Sometimes, water is the first step of cooling off." Juan advises.

Soul uses Swift.

Shiro uses Ice Beam.

Kingdra uses Ice Beam on Soul. Critical hits!

Soul toughed it out so her trainer wouldn't worry.

Soul uses Future Sight.

Shiro uses Freeze Dry.

"That's enough. We've all gotten our excess energy out."

Juan ends the battle.

"Thanks." I said.

"I should be thanking you. I never expected such wonderful teamwork from a new trainer in this current time." He replied.

"I'm tired Kevin. Can I rest in my Pokéball please." Soul asked.

I got down on my knee and called her back also letting Shiro jump up on my shoulder.

"I can only guess that you're the one who helped out my dear friend Mr. Stone." He got out a Pokénav. "That battle taught me everything I needed to know. This is a gift from him to you Mr. Clark."

"My deepest thanks to you both." I said. "Especially for the ice. It reminded me of my other home."

"I've just come back from where I assume you speak of. Such a beautiful place. Let's talk soon. Here's my Trainer's Eyes contact. A few others are already pre-registered for you."

A fast figure zipped by along the surface of the water. It went back and forth before going off into the distant waves.

"I do believe that was the female eon Pokémon. I've heard it is attracted to those it finds interesting via the gossip of Pokémon. That battle was truly extravagant."

Juan walked me back to the Pokémon Center before leaving on his own. He reminded me of Azrael in a sense. He was cool and collected and just had a certain aura about him. More flamboyant for sure, but provoked a feeling of interest. Maybe I just wanna see the guy again. Az had a way about things that I just found agreeable after I got to know him. In my gut, I had this feeling that Azrael and I would end up in trouble when I got back to the others, yet that was comforting because Azrael, Matthew and I always got into trouble with one another.


End file.
